


Do Androids Like Coffee?

by Bluehullabaloo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I got drunk and wanted to write, I tried to make this gender neutral but sorry if I fucked up, I'm sorry I'm rather drunk and my brain would not let me sleep until I saw this through, M/M, Other, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic here, this isn't even good I just wanted it out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehullabaloo/pseuds/Bluehullabaloo
Summary: Why did he have to lick the evidence?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, RK800/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Do Androids Like Coffee?

You don’t know why exactly, Connor had that effect on you, but you went from naught to sixty in a second. You were only a lab tech, newly recruited on the force no less, and just taking swabs of what you were told to take for evidence. You’d only been on a couple of crime scenes before, and naturally, you’d been trained, but that hadn’t stopped you from peeking around the room, checking if anyone was watching.  
It was only by chance that you’d turned to watch Connor dip his finger in something and, almost in slow motion, brought it to his tongue. You’d only figured out his name from the spluttering that Lieutenant Anderson followed this action by.  
‘Connor’ you’d thought to yourself, looking down ‘It suits him’. You wouldn’t notice the use of ‘him’ until much later.  
Although you hadn’t ever been with anyone, that doesn’t mean that you were naive. You’d had a few toys at home, and before now you’d never been anywhere near as attracted or turned on as you were at this moment. You weren’t sure why this android had done it for you, but from one moment you’d been swabbing evidence, and the next you were a blushing mess.  
Initially, you’d put it off to being fatigued, it was late after all, but it wasn’t until you continued to catch glimpses of the android walking around the room, his piercing eyes skimming over every detail, yet somehow excluding you and the others walking around the room. He was so focused that you doubted that anything could have come between him and his objective. You’d later find this true in more ways than you’d anticipated.  
As it was, you’d collected the evidence you were told to collect, and handed it into your superior, before being dismissed for the night. You quickly made your way home, the sight of the android bringing his fingers to his tongue haunting you. The sight hadn’t left you and only increased the tightness in your stomach as you thought about it.  
‘What else could he analyze? He’d been so delicate.’ A million thoughts raced through your mind, but it all boiled down to ‘What would it be like for him to go down on me?’  
The thought almost stilled you, but you were now too worked up, your breathing was heavy, quick. Your body warmed at the thought, the blush from earlier only traveling further across your body.  
As soon as you crossed the threshold of your home, and made sure the door was secure, you started to remove clothing. Not only were you beginning to overheat, but you felt overstimulated in a way you hadn’t ever before. Whilst your apartment was small, it was enough for you and within your budget. And for the first time since moving to Detroit, you felt it was a perfect size. You stumbled to your bed, panting. You landed face-down, on all fours. Although you had been unable to discern what was said, you remembered the timbre of Connor’s voice. Your mind ran with this information, supplementing your thought from earlier.  
‘Would he talk dirty? Is that what he’s in to?’ At this point, it had pretty much slipped your mind that Connor was an android, you could only think of him as a living being, with wants and needs. You touched yourself thinking of all the things Connor would whisper in your ear. Tonight, you wouldn’t need any more stimulation than yourself, in future nights there would be time to linger and fantasize, but for now, you were too caught up in your own pleasure to care. You moved your fingers faster, in shorter bursts, your other hand clenching your bedsheets, and you imagined Connor above you, his chest to your back fingers entwined with yours, pleasuring you and whispering the dirtiest promises in your ear, and you fell apart.  
You had never come as hard before and for a moment you saw starts. You collapsed fully onto the bed, panting and shivering, your aftershocks still coursing through you. You rolled over onto your back, and you thought about what you had just done.  
You felt vaguely guilty about what you had just done, after all, you had just come from a crime scene. Perhaps you could make it up to the cute android.  
After a couple of moments of pondering, you decided to invite Connor out to coffee. You weren’t sure if androids liked coffee, but convincing yourself to talk to him in the first instance would be hard enough, there was no reason in overthinking it.


End file.
